In Another Dimension
by Ali Taylor7
Summary: The flock is back! But this time without wings. Before Max is born, The School is found out, and shut down. But this is all in an alternative dimension to JP's orignial storyline. They all meet up at a boarding school in NYC. Coincidence?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Overview: Max, Fang, and Iggy are 16. Nudge is 13. Gazzy is 10. Angel is 8. This is as if they had never had wings, as if there parents had never donated them. As if the School had been found out before Max was born and shut it down. Itex is still there though o.0 Fang is Nick, Iggy is James, Nudge is Monique, Gazzy is Dominic and Angel is Angel. Max lives with Dr. Martinez in AZ. Jeb had been captured with the rest of the whitecoats at the school and put in jail. So Max was born. A year later Valencia (Dr. Martinez) met some guy and had Ella. Then the guy died of cancer. So it was Max, Ella and Valencia. Max's last name is Martinez, too. i think thats about it=) Enjoy!

Max's POV

I woke up at 4am sweating. Nightmare, i thought, shaking my head. Weird, i'd had...wings?

"Max?"

A voice came out of the darkness. My younger (by 13 monthes) sister Ella.

"Yeah?" i replied.

"What time does your flight leave?" she asked, softly.

"At 1:00pm as you very well know," I whispered back, smiling.

I was leaving for a New York Boarding School today. My mom was tranferring to a new animal hospital and she had more hours than ever. Also she was moving to _Wyoming_. I couldnt believe it. She said the move would be to hectic for me and Ella so Ella was staying with her fathers parents. They didnt want me, or as they put it, couldn't handle a 16 year old adolescence. Ella was 15, but whatever. I didnt wanna stay with rich snobby old people. So Mom decided to find one of the best schools in the country. Not really. It was just that she had a sister there who would visit me on the weekends.

"I dont wanna go with Grandma and Pa. I wanna go with you!" Ella said earnestly.

"You cant," i mumbled, already falling back asleep.

"Max? MAX!" Ella whisper yelled.

But i was already asleep.

~*~::~*~

"....and a toothbrush? Did u remember shorts? i hope u didnt pack a lot of them. It gets cold in the winter. But...." my mom hadnt stopped for the past 1/2 hour.

We were on our way to the airport. I had two suitcases and a carryon.  
"....sure you packed enough? 2 suitcases doesnt seem like a lot?" she stopped for a breath.

I cut in, "Mom the dorm has a washing machine. Plus i have that credit card, remember. For emergencies. Not that i'd count clothes as an emergency."

We all laughed.

My mom pulled into the airport parking lot. We all got out.

***30 minutes later***

"Oh my poor baby!! On a plane to NY by herself!" my mom was bawling. We were at the security checkpoint. The police officer at the desk was eyeing us.

"Mom, sshh. It's ok, I gotta go though. Do you want me to miss my plane?" I rubbed her back as she sobbed uncontrollably on my shoulder.

I gently extracted myself from her embrace and hugged Ella. I kissed my moms cheek and walked forward. I didnt even have tears in my eyes. I've always prided myself on never crying. I rarely even got emotional. I hated weepy people, despised them even. But not my mom. She was the best.

I walked through security and turned back. My mom and Ella waved. Ella had tears streaming silently down her cheeks.

***30 minutes later***

I got on the plane and sat down next this emo kid. He was dressed all in black. Next to him, in the window seat was a tall girl with curly black hair and creamy chocolate skin. Mr. Emo was listening to an I-Pod and just glanced at me when I sat down.

"is this seat taken?" i asked.

The girl leaned around Mr. Emo and said, "Nope. I came from California then we flew to Idaho and Mr. Emo here got on. He hasnt talked the whole flight. Didnt even say hi or anything. Is that rude do u think? i'm on my way to New York. Obviously. Thats the last stop so it wouldnt be good if i had to go anywhere else. I'm Monique, by the way. I dont know what his name is. I've been calling him Mr. Emo. I mean he came in with his i-pod on and hasnt said a word."

"Well thats great. I'm Max," i said.

I poked Mr. Emo. He pulled out an earbud, and looked at me, annoyed.

"What?"

I'm Monique," Monique said, holding out her hand. "And this is Max."

He didnt shake her hand, just stared at her then looked back at me.

"Nick. My friends call me Fang. Dont ask," he said, and put the earbud back in.

Monique looked a little offended. But apparently she shook it off because she continued talking to me at high speed.

"Where are you going when we get there? Do you know how long the flight is?"

"Um im going to a boarding school called New York's Finest Vocational,'' i said. "And the flight is 4 1/2 hours long," i added quickly.

"COOL! I'm going there too!" she resumed her, ah, monologue.

I pulled out a book and started reading....

***4 1/2 hours later***

Monique had fallen asleep and was slouched against the window.

Unfortunately for me, so had Mr. Emo/Fang/Nick.

His head was resting lightly on my shoulder and he was snoring quietly in my ear.

I started to ease myself out from under him when suddenly he jerked awake and the pilot's voice said,"You may begin to exit the plane."

I jumped out of my seat and grabbed my bag. I could feel my cheeks turning red. I glanced at Fang and saw that the tips of his ears had turned bright red. otherwise he have no indication of knowing he had fallen asleep on my shoulder.

I leaned over him and tapped Monique awake.

"Do you know where we're going when we get off the plane to get to the school?" i asked her.

Nick looked at me, confused, "Thought u guys just met?"

"We did," i replied. "Unlike you we decided to get to know each other on the ride down."

Monique slid past him and we left the plane, and him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Max's POV

Monique and I left the plane and she led me over to a thin blonde woman with bright blue eyes. There was already a boy next to her. He also had blue eyes and blonde hair. They were holding up a sign that said, "New York's Finest Vocational School"

"Hi I'm Monique!" Monique said cheerfully.

The blonde woman smiled. She looked tired and worn out, but happy.

"Then you must be either Maximum or Nick. I'm guessing Maximum," she smiled. "This is my son, James. I don't know how, but he ended up with the nickname of "Iggy." Weird, isn't it?"

I smiled back, "Yes, I'm Maximum. But when u say Nick, do u mean-"

I was cut off by the arrival of, yup u guessed it, Mr. Emo from the plane.

"Ok, now that you're all here, i want to explain who i am and stuff like that.

"I'm Ashley Peryu. But you can all call me Ashley. I work as a secretary at New York's Finest Vocational. This is my son James. AKA Iggy. Don't ask me why. He is 16, same as Nick and Maximum. Now, do we all know each other? And Nick, can u plz take out those headphones so i know your listening to me? Thanks. Ok, so now we go," she said rather fast.

We headed off to the baggage claim. I saw my two suitcases almost instantly. I grabbed them off the wheel thingy.

James/Iggy had a cart thing. He took the suitcases from me and plopped them on the cart.

Nick's came next. He had a big black suitcase, and a smaller black suitcase. Also he a black backpack. Just out of curiosity, i glanced at his I-Pod. It was black! I didn't even know they _made_ i-pods in that color. Jeez...

Monique's luggage was last to come. She had a hot pink luggage set. There was the one big one. The medium sized one. Then the smaller one. Then one exactly like it. Then a backpack. Then a makeup bag. I'm telling' u, this make-up bag was HUGE. Ginormous!!! She handed it to me, and i was like whoa!! It must have weighed like, 20 pounds!! I kid u not!

I handed it to Iggy and his jaw dropped, "Holy crap," he whispered. "What the heck does she have in here???"

"I know right. I thought maybe weights, but she said make-up."

"Ok, is that everything?" Ashley asked.

We all nodded.

She led the way out of the airport. Iggy walked next to me.

"So you're Maximum?" he asked.

"Max," i corrected.

"Max,'' he repeated, smiling.

Scowling Mr. Emo sped up and walked past us.

I stifled a grin. I really didn't like him.

Ashley led the way over to a school bus. We all went in. Nick **(a/n u know what, im just gonna call him Fang after this, or Mr. Emo. it's getting confusing)** and i carried the luggage aboard, while Iggy returned the cart.

I sat down in the middle of the bus.

To my surprise, Mr. Emo sat next to me.

Monique was right in front of me, chattering away to Iggy.

~*~::~*~

When we finally got to the school, it was 7:30pm. We had missed dinner but Ashley led us to the kitchen and the cook gave us sandwiches.

PB & J. Yum!

Mr. Emo looked at his sandwich as if it was a cockroach. Then he took a small tentative bite. And wrinkled his nose.

I glanced at Iggy, and we burst out laughing.

Ashley didn't notice anything, apparently, because she said, "Now u all can follow me to the dorm. Someone should have already gotten your bags out of the bus and they should be in your rooms. Follow me."

We followed her out of the kitchen and over to the middle school dorm.

"Wait outside," said Ashley. "Come with me, Monique."

"Actually, do you think you guys could call me Nudge? That's what all my friends called me back home. Its really funny why, cuz..." she launched into a full blown story. Luckily she walked inside as she talked so we were spared.

"What grade you guys in?" Iggy asked.

"11th," I said at the same time Fang said, "11th."

There was an awkward silence between us, broken by Iggy saying, "Me too. Hope we have some classes together."

He aimed his last words at me...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

Fang's POV

I couldn't believe this.

I had known Max for about 5 hours and i was already falling in love with her. But she liked Iggy that much was obvious.

I sighed.

Who knew love could be so hard?

Ashley came back outside.

"Phew, that ones a talker," she said, half jokingly.

I nodded. The first twenty minutes into the plane ride had been spent with Monique talking nonstop about i don't even no what and me increasing the volume on my I-Pod. It was torture. I was glad she was in 8th grade. That way there was no chance of me even running into her.

We followed Ashley through a courtyard and into a building. She went into an office and came out with two schedules. She handed one to me and one to Max.

"You're going to need those tomorrow," she said. "Classes start at 8am."

She led the way across lush green grass and into the high school dorm.

"You guys' dorm numbers are on the schedules i gave u. U a have one or two roommates each. Good luck."

And with that, she hurried away, back to the administration building.

"Well, goodnight," Max said, and pushed open the doors to the building. Iggy followed her, and i him.

Max's POV

I came to a fork in the hall and hesitated. Iggy came up and pointed me down the right hand side. He said all the girl were that wing and the boys the east wing.

I hurried along by myself and finally came to room #277. I knocked, and the door was opened by a tall blonde girl. She had bright green eyes and freckles.

"Hi!" she exclaimed. "You must be Max, my new roommate! Cool, come in! Your suitcases came up a couple minutes ago. BTW im Danielle."

I stepped in.

"Hi Danielle," i said.

"You can call me Danii. All my friends do. But it's spelled with two "ii's" at the end, cuz i wanted to be different. Can i see your schedule? We probably have a lot of the same classes, otherwise we wouldn't be roommates, but you never know."

She was quiet as she scanned my schedule and i tool the time to explore my surroundings.

There were 2 beds, one by the window, and one next to it, separated by a nightstand. The one by the window had stuff all over it, so i figured it was Danii's. That was ok cuz i didn't like window views much anyway. There were two 6 drawer dressers with mirror, and pretty good sized bathroom. I noticed a small table and chair set in the corner, with a mini fridge next to it. Also was a closet.

That's about as much as i noticed before Danii finished with my schedule.

"Wow we do have a bunch of classes together. You know, im usually not like this, but im just really really excited about having a roommate and going to boarding school, you know? Wow and it might have something to do with the fact that i found chocolate in the mini fridge like, an hour ago! Isn't that AWESOME???!! Well..."

She just went on and on. I tuned her out and started unpacking.

All i could think about was Fang and Iggy.

I mean, i think i was falling for him.

Falling in love with....


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

  
All i could think about was Fang and Iggy.

I mean, I think I was falling for him.

Falling in love with....

Fang.

~*~::~*~

Yep.

I was falling in love with Fang.

Don't get me wrong, Iggy was a great guy, and would make an even better friend, but Fang was sooooo cute and his eyes were so deep, it was like looking into a black whole and-

ugh, don't tell anyone i was thinking that. DONT! I can't even believe it.

"....going to be such great friends! I just know it!" Danii exclaimed.

"Yeah!" I said, with as much joy as I could muster.

She didn't notice anything and went to take a shower.

I sighed and started thinking about Fang again.

Iggy's POV (3 hours after Max)

Wow. I couldn't stop thinking about Max.

She was just so... beautiful? No, no words could describe her.

_I'll ask her out tomorrow,_ I vowed.

I rolled over, and finally fell asleep.

Fang's POV (Same time as Iggy's)

I was used to being shunned. I was the weird emo goth creep that no one had wanted to be around in my last school.

Even in the orphanage.

Max definitely wouldn't wanna go out with me if she found out my mom was a teenage drunk and I had been a mistake. So she gave me to the orphanage, getting rid of the thing that had almost ruined her life.

I sighed. My roommate seemed nice enough. A bit of a computer geek, but whatever. I was just glad it wasn't some jock. ick.

~*~::~*~

Max's POV

beep beep beep beep beep....

"Ugh," I rolled over and grabbed my cell phone. I opened one eye and snoozed my phone alarm.

beep beep beep beep beep....

That wasn't me... It was Danii's. Apparently she wasn't a morning person either because she rolled unwillingly out of bed and grunted, "Should ge'up now Max. Class starsat 8."

I groaned and got up.

Danii shuffled over to the bathroom and closed the door. I heard her turn the shower on. I opened a cabinet and found some Lucky Charms. I sat down at the table and poured some in a bowl. I ate slowly, savoring every bite.

Danii came out of the bathroom, fully dressed, ten minutes later.

"Your turn," she said, more awake now.

I got up, "Is today the first day of classes?"

"Yep," she replied, yawning.

"Oh," i said. In AZ, school went back 2 weeks ago. Obviously here they went back later. Weird.

I took my shower and got all my stuff together. We walked over to the high school together.

"Hey Max! MAX!" someone behind me yelled.

I turned to see Iggy, slightly out of breath, but smiling.

"Hey," I said

"Hey," he replied. "What'cha have first period?"

I looked at my schedule.

"French II."

"Really? Me too!" Iggy exclaimed. "Oh hey I'm James, but people call me Iggy," he said, holding out his hand to Danielle.

She giggled and said, "I'm Danielle, but people call me Danii. With two ii's at the end."

"Cool," he said. "What do you have first?"

"Spanish," she said, looking a bit disappointed. "it's the only class i don't have with Max."

"Nice," Iggy said. "So Max, I was wondering-"

"Hello."

Fang had come up behind us, completely quiet.

I felt myself blush, "Hi Fang."

He nodded.

Danii rushed to introduce herself, "HI! I'm Danii. Well actually Danielle." she went.

Fang looked at me whispered, "Monique."

I giggled.

Danii broke off, "What?"

"Nothing nothing," i shook my head. Danii looked at me suspiciously, but shook it off and went back to talking to Iggy.

Just then a little boy ran up to me.

"Max?" he asked.

I looked down at the kid. He was about 9-10 years old. I felt like I had met him before, because he looked so familiar....

"Max?" he asked again.

I nodded.

"Can I talk to you? By yourself?" he asked sweetly.

I couldn't resist. I followed him away from my curious friends....

Fang's POV

I watched her walk away with the little kid.

He looked a lot like her. Maybe they were cousins. But she hadn't seemed to know who he was.

Just another reason for me to love her. She was nice to everyone. She had even been nice to me, the weird emo kid.

I was a little jealous of Iggy, cuz he seemed to have certain elegance around girls. It was kinda odd...

Iggy's POV

If Fang hadn't shown up... Max would be my girlfriend right now.

Ugh!

But she had just walked off with that little kid, who looked uncannily like her. Creepy.

"So, first block?" said Fang, apparently trying to make small talk.

"Spanish,'' said Danii. She was kinda cute too, but i wanted Max.

"French," I said

"Same," said Fang, nodding at me.

"Cool."

Danii looked disappointed.

"Well I'll see you guys around," she said and headed for the Spanish classroom.

Fang and I walked to French in silence. We lined up outside the classroom.

The warning bell rang and we went inside and sat down.

"If Max doesn't hurry up, she's gonna be late," I muttered.

Fang nodded.

"Iggy!"

A girl from my old school walked in and spotted me. She plopped her stuff down in the seat next to me. The one I had been saving for Max. Grr.

Just the Max hurried in, just missing the bell.

And she sat next to Fang. Double grr.


	5. Chapter 5

Max's POV

I looked down at the kid. He was about 9-10 years old. I felt like I had met him before, because he looked so familiar....

"Max?" he asked again.

I nodded.

"Can I talk to you? By yourself?" he asked sweetly.

I couldn't resist. I followed him away from my curious friends....

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

I shook my head mutely.

"I know who you are. My Daddy told me. He said you would look like me and a lady with brown hair and skin and eyes. And he said you might come here. But he said he couldn't come and to send you his love," The kid took a deep breath, but I interrupted him.

"Who's your Daddy? And how does he know me and my mom?" I was kinda in shock, but another part of me was focused and thinking hard.

"My daddy says he's your Daddy. He says your Max. Maximum Ride."

~*~::~*~

"Ride? My last name is Martinez!" I said, confused. "You must be mistaken."

He smiled and shook his head, the little curls bouncing.

"My daddy says that-"

_**BRING!**_

"Crap the bell! I've gotta go!" I cried. "Sorry."

He just stood there looking bemused.

I hurried into French class, just missing the late bell. I dropped into the seat next to Fang.

He glanced at me and looked away.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats," Mr. Jedhog announced as he waddled in. And yes, i do mean waddled. He was so enormously fat and tall that you could stick me, my mom, and Ella behind him and no one would see us.

I few people stifled laughs, but Mr. Jedhog didn't seem to hear them.

"Welcome to French class...." he went on to explain a bunch of boring stuff that I didn't wanna listen to. Fang had his black I-Pod out again, but Mr. Jedhog didn't notice that either. I had a feeling Mr. Jedhog wouldn't notice if the army came through and bombed the building. Well he might notice, but...

The rest of class was spent by him handing out our textbooks and telling us 'what materials we needed to collect.' and so on.

Finally we were saved from his raptures of the landmarks of France and the delightful memories he cherished from it, by the bell.

I grabbed my stuff and hurried out of there like Severus Snape confronted with shampoo **(a/n sorry i couldn't help it=)** I pulled out my schedule.

Next stop: building 3- english literature

|~*~::~*~|

_In the dimension where the flock has wings..._

**The Director's POV**

I paced up and down my office, waiting.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I barked.

An officer came in.

"He's gone Malady."

"Jeb?" I questioned, hardly daring to hope.

"Yes ma'am. We sent him back 7 years."

"7 YEARS??!!" I roared. The man jumped.

"Um, yes ma'am. That's what he requested."

"What so now we do what all our prisoners request?" I snarled. "You were supposed to only send him back 2 minutes!"

The man didn't say anything, just studied my rug.

The time machine we had been working on for so long was finally done. So we took a prisoner (Jeb) to test it. But now we didn't know if it worked because the idiots had sent him back 7 YEARS!

I sighed. Then i had an idea.

"Get. Me. The General."

The man looked up, shocked.

"The-the g-ge-g-general?'' he stammered.

I grinned evilly, "Yes. The General"

~*~::~*~

He scurried out of the room, like a little rat.

We would send the General back and have him kill Maximum Ride at just the right moment!

I laughed evilly, just as my cell rang.

I answered impatiently.

"Hello?"

"Marian?"

"Mom? Uh, now's not really a good time, you see-"

"Marian, what are you doing now? I need you to come home this very instant! You've no idea what happened!"

"Why mother. What happened?"

"Don't you use that tone with me! Young lady! Marian Greta Janssen you come home this instant!"

"But mo-om!"

"No buts! Don't make me come get you."

"No! No, mother, i don't think that's necessary! I'm coming now"

_Somewhere in between dimensions......_

Jeb's POV

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

_i climbed into the time machine._

"Take me back 7 years!" i called.

The man at the controls gave me thumbs up.

He hit the button.

~*~FLASHBACK OVER~*~

I was hanging in space watching the earth. Then suddenly I was whipped away and hurtled towards a star. I could feel my body burning up.

I braced myself for death....

|~*~::~*~|

_Back in Wingless Dimension..._

**Max's POV**

Ugh, Literature. I walked towards building 3.

"Max," Iggy popped up next to me.

"Where ya going?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"English literature," I replied, stifling a yawn.

"Really?" Iggy looked disappointed. "I'm heading to World History."

I nodded, "I don't have that this semester."

I reached building 3.

"Well see you around," I waved.

He grinned and waved back.

I walked into the classroom and sat in the middle-ish. Danii walked in and sat next to me.

"Hey Max!" she chirped. "Don't you think Iggy's soooo hot?"

I looked startled, "I guess. he's not really my type though."

She looked rather happy about this, "What about Fang?"

"Well, uh..."

At that moment, Fang himself walked in.

"Hey!" I said.

He nodded, a shadow of a smile appearing on his face.

He sat in front of me.

Danii gave me a we'll-talk-later kind of look, just as the bell rang.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeb's POV

I hurtled towards the star, bracing myself for death..... when I hit soft green grass. My knees buckled underneath me and I fell over, hardly daring to believe I was alive.

I lay on the ground for I don't know how long.

I think finally I fell asleep because the next thing i knew, I heard a female voice crying out.

"Oh my! Are you ok? Sir? SIR!!!" she rushed up to me and all I remember was looking up into a pair of beautiful green eyes before blacking out.

~*~::~*~

I woke up to see those same green eyes staring at me, filled with concern.

"Are you ok?" a voice asked.

"Uh, nom green, uhhh," was all I could manage.

The eyes had a body. A blonde woman was leaning over me.

"I'm Karen. I work here as a nurse. How're you feeling?"

"Uh...Well, what happened?" I asked. "How'd I get here?"

"I found you when I was hiking," She said.

"Well, I'm Jeb."

"Ok."

Our conversation continued. She said I was pretty much ok and I would be free to go home at any time.

"Um, where am I?" i asked.

She looked startled, "In Michigan."

I decided to play dumb.

"Where's that? I need to know where um... i-i can't remember."

"Wha- i don't understand," she said. "Maybe you have amnesia.''

I decided playing stupid would work.

"What's that? By the way, you're preeeeeeeeeetty," I smiled.

She blushed.

I thought, _Well what the heck!_!

I leaned up and kissed her...

|~*~::~*~|

Max's POV

English Literature was fun. Kind of.

As I left, Danii pulled me aside.

"You like Fang!!!?" she squealed.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times like a fish out of water.

"I, well-what, I never, u think, I-I-I"

"Coooooooooooooool!!!!!!!" she squealed again.

''What makes you think that?'' I asked carefully.

She gave me the look, "Max-you-already-gave-it-away-so-don't-even-try-to-pretend," she said in one breath.

I sighed and we headed to Bio.

(Unknown to us at that moment) Iggy followed, having heard every word we just said.

~*~::~*~

I sat a lab table in biology. Danii sat next to me. Iggy and Fang were at another in front of us. I was surprised; so far i had all my classes with Fang.

"Up up up!" Our teacher, Mr. Caesura walked in. "To the back of the room, please! I will assign you this months lab seats."

"You mean we switch every month?" one kid asked. I recognized him from French. His name was Josh.

"Yes. Next time raise your hand Mr...?"

"Josh Hurmel, sir."

"Mr. Hurmel. Ok class! In the first seats are...."

When he got to the 3rd row, middle desk, he called Danii.

"Danielle Goodly and Nick Mossery," he called out.

I looked around, wondering who Nick was. I was confused when Fang stepped forward until i remembered Fang wasn't his real name.

When he got to the desk behind them, I crossed my fingers and hoped.

"James Peryu and," Mr. Caesura coughed finally said, "Maximum Martinez."

_Yes!_ I thought. _Behind Danii and Fang, and next to Iggy! Triple score!!_

"Hey Iggy! I'm so happy were partners," I smiled at him.

"Really?" his face lit up, like someone had turned on the Christmas tree lights in there.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and i slipped it out under the table. Mr. Caesura was a row behind us, still doing seats.

I had a text. I opened it and read:

_**Maximum, bware of the orphans. 1 will lead u wrong, dont listen. i warn u, the grl is trouble. stay clear, **ACKERS****_


	7. Chapter 7

**Jeb's POV**

I leaned up and kissed Karen.

She seemed confused, but then i wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her onto the hospital bed beside me. She regained her senses and kissed me back.

Then the doctor walked in.

"Uh..."

We pulled apart, embarrassed.

"Sorry sir," Karen murmured, straightening her starch white uniform. She stared at the ground.

"Well," he said, addressing me, "You seem to be perfectly fine."

I stared at him blankly. And blinked a couple times for an affect.

"Oh, sir! He doesn't remember anything. I think he has amnesia." Karen explained.

"Oh! Well that didn't show up on the scan."

"What's a scan?" I asked helpfully.

Max's POV

I walked into the cafeteria and predictably, every head turned to stare at me. I saw about 40 jaws drop at once, all of them belonging to boys.

I sighed and went to stand in line. I took 3 tacos, a pudding cup, milk and 2 pieces of bread. The lunch lady stared at me suspiciously.

"You really gonna eat all that?" she asked.

I nodded.

She raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"Really!" i insisted. "I've always had a big appetite."

"She continued to look at me like i had grown a 3rd head, but waved me on.

I glanced at a girl's tray as i walked past. She only had one taco and milk! Nothing else! I couldnt believe it. How the heck did she survive? Every girl's tray was like that. I shook my head and sat down over next to Danii. She had two tacos.

"What the heck??!! I exploded once i had sat down.

She just gaped at my tray.

"What?"

"How can u eat so much?"

"How can u eat so little? How do people in this school survive???????!"

"How can you eat that much and stay looking like you have a supermodel's body? My GOD Max! Everyone here does it to stay thin," Danii explained

"Oh. Well I've always eaten like this. And always looked like this." I said.

Just then Iggy and Fang sat down across from us.

"Whoa!" Iggy exclaimed. "Big appetite?"

I scowled and nodded.

"Cool," he said, grinning.

To my surprise, I found myself grinning back.

It was Fang's turn to scowl then.

Jeb's POV

I was in Karen's apartment. She said I couldnt stay at the hospital anymore, so i could just stay with her.

"Whats the year?" I asked.

She looked at me, "2002."

My mouth dropped open. The time machine had worked!

"I need to go to California!" I yelled

"What?" Karen looked at me blankly. Then a look of dawning spread over her face, "Are you remembering?"

"YES! Yes im remembering! My kids were put in a place called the School! And i pretended to work there so I could get them back!"

A look of pure horror crossed her face.

"Your kids were part of _The School?_

Max's POV

Next was computer class. Yes i was in a computer class, 'cuz I sucked when it came to technology. Luckily, Danii was in there, and Fang (sigh), but i wasn't assigned to sit next to either of them. I was next to a kid I remembered from my bio class (Josh Hurmel), and a girl who introduced herself as Leah Vandyh (Van-dee).

Our teacher left the room because one boy threw up. I don't know why.

I signed on into a chat room. My username was xamride171. I had always admired Sally Ride, so I used her last name. I loved using this chat room at home, and there was this guy I always used to talk to. I looked quickly to see if he was on.

_"BlackEmo21, blackEmo21,"_ I muttered. AHA! I had found it. I opened a private chat with him.

**(a/n what blackEmo21 says will be bolded and what xamride171 says will be in italics, 'kay?)**

_Hey man! How ya been?_

**hi. i've been good. havent talked to ya in while.**

_Nope. Im in class right now. no idea what im actually supposed to be doin lol_

**haha same here. ur in 11th too rite?**

_yup. so far, i have a really talkative roomate. shes a bit annoying, but i like her._

**weird. my friend has a roomate who sounds just like that**

_lol. some people... -shakes head-_

**ya.... so whatve u been doin lately? hows ur sis?**

_well some stuff happened and now im at some stupid school in New York. my sis is with her father's parents. they didnt wnt me tho. whatevs_

**really? that sux. ur in NY?? really? me too thats so weird**

_r u serious? wow we could meet up somewhere. thatd be so cool_

**ya totally. but how do i konw ur not some creepy stalker dude thats gonna kill me?!**

_what?!!!!!!!!! how could u think that? jeez_

**lol jk jk. cant believe u fell for tht (:**

_ughhhh that is so not nce!!_

**hey so what school r u goin to?**

_um, New York's Finest Vocational_

**....**

_dude? whatd i say?_

_hello?_

**im in that school too! NY Finest Voc**

_............._

**so.... u wanna tell me ur real name? or do u wanna meet somewhere? I hear there's a winter masquerade ball the first week of December.**

**look... i feel like i know u completely just from talking to u on here. i feel like, -i dont wanna say**

**will u plz answer me?**

_i... sorry. are u inviting me to the masquerade ball?_

**uh, well…**

_cuz i'd love to go with u (:_

**really!?!?! i mean, cuz thatd be, cool**

_dude! totally. uh g2g i think my teach is comin_

_**xamride171 has logged off**_

~*~::~*~

After computer class I had Trigonometry with no one I knew. Danii was still in Algebra II and I wasn't sure where Fang and Iggy were. My teachers name was Miss Kaulera (Call-er-ra). She was wicked nice, but not nice enough to not assign us homework. I mean, seriously lady! It's the first day of school! She had given us a worksheet to see what we knew.

After that it was time to go back to the dorms. Well not really, but I wanted to talk to blackfang11 again. I didn't see Danii. I walked in and pulled out my laptop. I quickly signed on to the chat room. I scanned the list excitedly.... but he wasn't there. I sat back in my chair, completely deflated. I wanted to know who he was.... but then again I didn't. I wondered..... Was it Josh, the guy who sat next to me in computers? Or Tyler the boy who was behind me in math? I sighed. The possibilities were endless. I sighed.

beep beep

I looked at my screen. Someone had opened a private chat with me.

It was him!

**(a/n what blackEmo21 says will be bolded and what xamride171 says will be in italics, 'kay?)**

**dude! long time no talk :)**

_ikr. it's been bugging me all day..._

**what? I think I can guess actually**

_who u r. im trying to figure it out.... not very easy =/_

**haha same here. Its not. u could be anyone... someone I've never met. u could be in none of my classes... or all of them! The possibilities are endless**

_yeah they really r. ughh just give me a hint!!_

**like what?**

_um, how about ur first initial?_

**of my real name or nickname?**

_good point... my real name and nickname start with the same letter._

**mine don't**

_I figured. wellllllllll_

**"welll" what? ur thinking about something...**

_well didn't u wanna go to the masquerade party w/ me? we could just meet up there.... and then we'd know! but we can't have any other dates, 'kay?_

**im good with that. I think-um, nvm**

_what?_

**nothing.... look I gotta go. I can hear my roommate and I didn't ask to borrow his computer. c ya**

_ok, well bye...._

_**blackfang11 has logged off**_

_I know that._ I thought in my head. The screen blinked at me again

Beep beep.

Someone else had opened a private chat with me. Their screen name was…. _**ACKERS**_

**(a/n what **ACKERS** says will be bolded and what xamride171 says will be in italics, 'kay?)**

**Hello….Max**

_Dude. How do u know my name? And my number? Stalker-ish much?_

**Max, Max, Max. –shakes head- You don't understand. You wouldn't understand. I know who you are! I know where you live! –slowly and menacingly - I know every little thing about you. And you don't know anything….**

_excuse me?_

**anyways, I came to warn you. Don't answer your dorm door. Your life may depend on it**

_**ackers has logged off**_

_WHOA! DUDE GET BACK HERE!!!!!!_

_**Message was not sent. Would you like to send as an email?**_

Angrily, I shoved back my chair and slammed my laptop shut. What the heck was that all about?!?!?!

As if in answer to my thoughts, someone knocked on the door.

Automatically I moved forward to open it. My hand was on the knob when I remembered "Ackers" warning. _Screw him_ I thought. And opened the door to see…

________________________________________________________________________

**HAHAHAHAHA! U won't know!! Until next time people! I'll write soon!!!**

~lizzy*


	8. Chapter 8

I opened the door to see.....

A blonde little girl and a boy who looked like he could be her older brother.

"Hi. I'm Angel. And this is my little brother, Gazzy."

_Gazzy?!?!_ I stifled a giggle. What kind of a name was that?!?!

"Hey. I'm Max."

Angel looked at Gazzy. "This is so weird. She doesn't even recognize us."

"I know. It's a little bit scary. What's she thinking?"

"Excuse me?" I interrupted, "But im standing RIGHT HERE!"

"Oh! Sorry Max. Um, could you hold on a second? Thanks."

I stared at the little girl in shock. She was ordering me around and she didn't look more than 8-9 years old!

_8 actually. Gazzy is 10._

My mouth dropped open. "Did you-"

_Just think your thoughts and I'll hear them._

Next thing i knew, my world had turned upside-down. The floor rushed up to meet me.

~*~::~*~

I awoke to see the concerned faces of 2 kids. I couldnt remember what was going on.

_Who are they?_ I thought hazily.

"I'm Angel, and this is Gazzy, remember?"

I looked at her stupidly.

"No..." I said slowly.

"I'm Angel, and im from a different dimension. Im from a world where a place called The School exists. They combined my DNA with bird's DNA and me and 5 other kids became 2% bird. One of those kids is you, Max. Maximum Ride. My brother Gazzy, is also one. He and I are the only blood siblings, but we're all family. You're the oldest, and the leader. The there's Fang, your boyfriend, and soul mate. And Iggy. He's Gazzy's best friend. And Nudge, the motor mouth and fashion-queen. And Gazzy, the Gasman. He farts A LOT. You DO NOT wanna be near him when he lets one rip. And lastly, me. That's the order, oldest to youngest. Get it?

I stared at her, completely dumbfounded.

"I must be dreaming."

"You're not. I promise you that, Max. We'll go now. You should get some sleep."

Angel reached over and blew gently in my face. I felt myself drifting off. I fought for a moment, but everything over took me, and the last thing i knew, Angel and Gazzy were leaving.

When i awoke, Danii was leaning over me. Suddenly everything came back to me in a big rush.

"What happened Max?" Danii asked.

"I-" I shook my head. "I had a bad dream. I don't- I don't think I'm feeling too good."

"Oh no! Really? Oh, Max, I'll run out and get some medicine."

"'Kay..."

She rushed out the door without further ado.

I slowly got up, and stretched. I walked over to the computer, and logged on.

I opened a private chat with blackEmo21, who was back on.

_dude! i just had the WEIRDEST dream_

**hey. what?**

_dont even kno where to begin_

**well u gotta start somewhere.**

_idk. i just wanna 4get it._

**k. so wat else's up?**

_nutin. feelin kinda sickkk_

**aw well i hope u feel better**

_yea. my roommate went out for medicine_

**so if i went out to the campus drugstore and looked in the medicine aisle, i'd find ur roommate, and find out who u r?**

_NO! dont u dare!_

**haha u took me seriously! lol**

_that was soooo not funny!_

**it was :)**

_urgh. So.... i cant help thinking about the masquerade ball..._

**whats to think about? we're still goin together, right?**

_yeah of course! thats kinda wat i was thinkin about... :)_

**lol....me too**

_ya... well, um, this is awkward. lets pretend we got past the awkward part, 'kay?_

**ya thx. ok, so..... now what? lol**

_lol idk._

**Oh, my roommate needs me to go to the drugstore... so brb**

_DUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_YU R SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT FUNNY!_

_U DIDNT LEAVE DID U? OR R U JUST STARING AT THE COMP LAUGHIN AT ME?_

_DUDE!!!!!!!!! I AM REALLY GETTING PISSED AT U NOW!_

_ARGH! IM LEAVING_

_i hate u_

_im not even kidding u. bye_

**ok ok! sorry! dude dont go.... plz? im sorry, my roommate needed me for a sec, and i said that just to be funny. dude i didnt mean anytthinng. sorry**

_....._

**duuuuuude! look i- i didnt mean anything. im sorry**

**how many more times do i have to apologize? im sorry!!!!**

_sorry doesnt cut it_

**dude im really sorry, really!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

_...wellllll_

**i cant believe this. i sound like a freakin **_**beggar!**_** what have u reduced me to?!?!?!?!**

_lol ok ok i forgive u!!!!_

**oh thank u!!! i thought- well- i dont knw what i woulda done :)**

_lol i shoulda drawn it out more then_

**nooooooo**

_lol jk jk_

**haha's ur the best. cant wait til the ball....**

_yeah... :D oh no! my rommie's comin, see ya_

**or not...**

_huh? nvm, bye_

_**xamride171 has logged off**_

Fang leaned back in his chair. _no duh,_ he thought.

|~*~::~*~|

**Jeb's POV**

Karen stared at me like I was crazy.

"Your kids were part of The School?!?!?!?"

"Yes. How do you know about it? Did they take your kids too?" I was completely lost.

"No... I've never been married. Or had children. The School was found out and abolished years ago, though. Can you remember if your kids ever got out?"

I stared at Karen, bewildered.

"I.... Something is wrong..."

The next thing I knew, I was falling forward.


	9. Chapter 9

I dived for my bed, just as Danii opened the door. She looked at me suspiciously, and then handed me the medicine.

"You should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah," I yawned, and felt myself already drifting off....

The next day I spent in bed. Then I went back to school and after a while I fell into a routine.

Get up. Eat. Go to school. Do work. Come home. Do homework. Spend rest of time talking to blackEmo21. Fall asleep at computer and wake up at midnight because of a sore neck.

**3 months later........**

About a week before the Winter Masquerade Ball, something interrupted everything. Something exciting.

My mom and Ella came to visit. And we got a new kid.

My mom and Ella came four days before winter break started. The new kid came the exact same day.

His name was Dylan.

~*~::~*~

Yeah, the new kid was Dylan. Somehow, he was in all of my classes. He was a transfer student from Africa, they said, and I was his guide. This totally made my day.

Not.

I had finally gotten rid of him at lunch by going to the bathroom right before the bell rang. Then I ran to my next class.

Where he was waiting for me.

UGH

Ella and Mom just walked around all day. They stayed only a few days, because my mom didn't have that long of a vacation.

Ella and my mom gave me their gifts the day they left. I woke up and found it at the foot of my bed. Everyone was still sleeping, so I figured they must have put it there after I fell asleep. I ripped it opened and found....

A MASTER GOLD CARD!

"Mom!" I screeched. "You got me a _credit card!_! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! I LOVE you mommy!"

My mom sat up in bed quickly. "Wha-" she trailed off, staring at me uncomprehendingly. Then realization dawned on her face.

"Oh! You're welcome, sweetheart." She smiled at me, and I rushed to her, and gave her a big hug.

We- sorry _I_ must have woken Ella up, because the next thing I knew, she was tapping my shoulder. I looked up and she handed me another gift.

"Aw Ella, you shouldn't have..."

She grinned. "Maximum Martinez, you wanna rip that paper apart and see what delight I've bought you this year, just do it already and forget politeness."

She knew me so well.

It was an iPhone.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, all in one breath. I threw my arms around Ella's neck and squeezed.

"Oh-jeez Max, ur -choking me," Ella gasped.

I immediately let go and stepped back. "Sorry."

"S'ok," Ella rasped, massaging her neck.

"Sorry," I muttered again, a bit embarrassed by my sudden show of emotion. I don't know if I've ever said this before, but I'm usually not an emotional person. Hate emotions.

Danii broke the momentary silence by yawning and rolling out of bed. She stared at us all for a second, then shook her head and shuffled into the bathroom.

We all burst out laughing.

_**Later, at school...**_

I went to science class. I sat right in front this month, and unfortunately, i had been the one left partner less. So when Dylan came, he ended up being my lab partner.

I sat down. Luckily Dylan wasn't there yet. *sigh of relief*

"Hello Max."

Scratch that, the 'king' has arrived. And he spoke with a stupid British accent. Double ugh.

I just looked at him. "Hi."

"Max, can i ask you something?" he asked

"You just did.''

He looked a little embarrassed. "Um, yeah."

I sighed. "Sure."

"Um, you've heard about the winter ball, right?"

I arched one eyebrow. "Who hasn't? There _are_ posters all over the school you know."

"I do know."

"Well ok then. So what do you want?" I was trying my hardest not to be rude, really I was.

"Well, you see, I was wondering-"

"Ok class!" the teacher walked in. I breathed a sigh of relief. _No more talking to Mr. British,_ I thought happily.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. People were starting to ask other people to the dance.

I walked back to my dorm slowly that afternoon. Mom and Ella had left that morning. I could go talk to blackEmo21, but i didn't want to. I had a weird feeling something was off that afternoon. I don't know why....

"Max!"

I whipped around. It was Iggy.

"Hey."

"Hey," he said, a bit breathless.

I nodded, at a loss for words to say. Iggy looked really uncomfortable.

"Everything ok?" i asked,

"What? Oh, yeah... well no. Um, Max, um..."

"What?" I was completely lost. "What Iggy? Just spit it out already!"

"OK, well u asked.... um, i was wondering, if you um, wanted to, um, go to the um, dance, with, with me?"

His eyes were squeezed closed by the end, which was good cuz my mouth was almost touching the ground and i knew i had a look of complete horror on my face.

He cracked one eye open and I quickly composed my face.

"Iggy.... that's so sweet of you, but I-" suddenly i remembered blackEmo21. "-I already have a date. Sorry."

His face fell. "Oh. Well that's ok. Maybe another time."

He was so disappointed, and I knew it.

"Hey, yeah Ig, that's a good plan. Next time!"

"Really?" he beamed at me. "It's a date!" he walked away with a bounce in his step.

I was horrified. What had I gotten myself into????

And of course, just to make matters worse, who came along next but my buddy, Dylan! I practically groaned.

"Hello, Max," he said.

I turned away and made a face before replying, "Hi."

"I was wondering if you wanted to come by my dorm and help me with the biology homework. I'm afraid i don't quite understand it."

I groaned, mentally. _Nooooooooo!!!!_ Said one part of my brain. _Weeeeeeeelll_ said the other part.

"Fine." I said to Dylan. "Let's go back to your dorm."

**Fang's POV**

_**earlier....**_

"Hey Nick.''

I looked over at Iggy.

"Yo.''

"Um, hey you know Max, right?''

I raised my eyebrow. "Noooo, I don't _Max._ We only have French, Bio, and a few other subjects together, but I don't know her!"

Iggy turned red. "Do you think she'll go to the dance with me?"

If this was one of those crazy sitcoms, then I would probably have a glass of water in my hand and I would have just taken a sip and then I would have spit it right in Iggy's face.

Wow.

"So? What do you think? I have no chance, do I?"

"Huh? Oh, um, well. Maybe. Who knows with Max?"

If I had meant to put Iggy down with that statement, boy was I sadly mistaken. He seemed to gain confidence from it.

"Yeah. Yeah you're right! Hey, thanks dude!"

He hurried away from me. I sighed.

It's not like I could go to the dance with Max anyways. I was going with xamride171, whoever she was. I wished I even had a shot with Max, but I felt so.... so _connected_ with xamride171. We were so alike, but so different. I was glad I was going to the dance with her. I felt like she was the only one I could trust in this crazy world. I wished it were like that with me and Max, but obviously we weren't meant to be, and who was I to argue with fate?

**Max's POV**

So Dylan and I went to his dorm. He shared with no one, cuz he had come so late in the year.

I dropped my bag on the floor with a huff.

"So what do u need help with?" I asked in a bored voice.

"Um, well actually..." He reached over and locked the door. Then he pulled a huge dresser in front of it.

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you think you're doing?"

He walked towards me slowly.

"Max," he said softly. "Isn't it obvious? I'm in love with you."

* * *

**I have a question for all my readers (not that i have many, lol =) Am I making the chapters long enough? Or are they too short? i was just wondering. Oh and please review! I love the reviews I'm getting. Sorry about the 'u' instead of 'you' I have this whole story on Max-Dan-Wiz and I'm just taking it off of there and putting it on Word. I was doing spell check but it doesnt pick up 'u' and 'you' sorry. I didnt edit ch1 at all, sorry again. I hope you all like my story so far! :D**

**~Ali***


End file.
